


忍冬（T'Challa单性转警告）

by malfoyselina



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female T'Challa (Marvel), ！平民起义军首领Erik(21岁)/！亡国公主T'challa(22岁)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyselina/pseuds/malfoyselina
Summary: ※梗出自沙俄末代皇女安娜斯塔西亚





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※梗出自沙俄末代皇女安娜斯塔西亚

正文

瓦卡比POV: 

艾瑞克骑在马上，英姿勃发。连夜苦战的倦容都在胜利的冲击下褪去了。王都的守卫早已四散而去。年轻的首领扬着那柄精钢打造的剑，指挥部下挑下城门上那根老旧的链条，将吊桥放下来。 我鞭策着胯下的马跟上去，脚下奔腾的护城河卷起水纹。大开的城门涌出的气流撑开了战袍，撇去了凝结的汗水。忍冬花的香气裹在其间，在万物萧索的寒冬里格外明显。

艾瑞克那双鹰隼般的眼睛夹杂着快意，他扩张着鼻翼，感受那种由里而外的舒畅。他调转马头，用高昂的语调问到: 

“瓦卡比。你不兴奋吗？我们终于完成了最初的目标。那暴君的头颅马上就能落在断头台上。＂ 声带震动的频率与平日鼓舞士气时一模一样。 

“当然。＂我接过伺从送来的水袋，对上那双闪着金光的眼眸。“您率领的可是正义之师。”艾瑞克露出满足的笑容。

先行入城的探子带来的最新讯息。城里没有埋伏，新老两派贵族龟缩在厅堂里。拥王军在赶来的路上被暴民堵塞，像被冲散的泡沫一般失去气势。 

艾瑞克放声大笑，将这个好消息告知麾下的部将。步兵们比肩接踵得传递下去，起义军振奋起来，王宫里有数不尽的琳琅珠玉，香车美人，那让他们蠢蠢欲动。艾瑞克留下一半战士包围外城，许诺他们丰厚的报酬。率先打马进城。

起伏的人潮紧随其后，飞扬的尘土模糊了视线，敞开的城门成了颠转不停的暴风眼。 

舒里POV: 

起义军包围王城的时候，廷臣们已经冒死圈禁了国王。他们献上了王室的象征，为自己争取活命的机会。连自己这个王储，也难逃成为谈判筹码的命运。 

王姐点燃了铜炉里的熏香，蜜露、莲花、水百合的甘冽气息嫋嫋入鼻。“这一天早就该来了，舒里。”她的声线平静得不起一丝波澜。现任的国王狠毒得残害了前任国王——他们的父亲。随后横征暴敛，待国民如猪狗。 

只因他没有后代，我和王姐才得以在王宫生存。民间掀起暴动后，为了乞讨援兵，他让王姐与邻国王室尚在襁褓的婴儿签订婚约。这一切都源于他的私欲，他那肮脏的眼神早已黏在王姐身上，又碍于颜面不能将她据为己有，只有一再拖延时间。 

“特查拉！起义军首领来了。”奥克耶情急之下喊着她的名字，抛去了公主的名头。 

王姐捏着那方绣着忍冬花的丝巾，她选择保留自己的矜贵，温和的眼眸包含着棱角。如同迎接平常的访客。 

“我知道您的起义军实力强大，大人。”她娴静地说道，夹着识人千面的魄力。“如果您想取走国王的脑袋，我不会做一句反驳。” 

她抬起那双流淌着榈油的眼睛，语气不疾不徐，“但国家需要君主来作为象征，我与王储是王位的直系继承人，贸然处死或者流放会引起政局不稳。” 

她亮出底牌，力图削弱对方的气势。接着站起身，摇着那柄嵌着鹅羽的扇子，与那起义军的首领错身而过。 

姆巴库POV: 

民心尽失的国王伴随着人群的谩骂声步入刑场。临时树立的围栏应对不了汹涌的人潮。人们推推掇掇得上前，用最激烈的言语唾骂这个苛捐杂税的恶魔。 

艾瑞克扬起手，作了个噤声的手势。人们的谴责声渐渐停歇，脸上满是怨愤的神色。他们无不期待着暴君的头颅早些落地。 

整点的钟声敲响了。行刑手拉起闸刀，苦熬几日也没有等到救兵的国王畏缩着，张惶四顾。一片静寂。残酷的现实让他绝望得双腿打颤。

押运兵踢了一脚国王的膝弯，揪着他的头发将脑袋按到闸刀下的凹槽上。艾瑞克勾起一个讽刺的笑容，用出鞘的利剑轻拍国王的肩膀。 

“现在为你的作为付出代价吧。” 

利落的刀影闪过，国王凄厉的惨叫卡在喉咙里。献血从断开的颈动脉里喷溅出来，那颗头颅飞到空中，滚落到我的脚边。它大睁着双眼，还存留着最后一刻的恐惧。 

艾瑞克转身看向我，“捡起来，我的朋友。展示给大家看。” 

我皱皱鼻头，嫌恶得抓着发辫把它提起来，面朝人群。 

艾瑞克背着手，享受得看着人群欢呼雀跃的景象。他被夙愿达成的兴奋冲昏了头脑。 

为时尚早。我在心里念道。只要有一位王室人员存在，拥王党便不会放弃。国王只是其中最粗壮的枝干，这棵腐朽的大树必须连根拔起。 

奥克耶: 

起义军首领来访之后，急于保命的叛臣献出了国王。保险起见，我带着公主与王储退到了地堡里。 

地堡里昏暗湿冷，厚实的墙壁阻挡了凛冽的寒风，也隔绝了冬日的暖阳。墙上的火把彻夜燃烧，细碎的灰烬落了一地。特查拉凑在火光最亮的地方，反复翻看着地图，勾画着据点和堡垒。 

起义军已经占领了全国大部分领土，仅剩的两支拥王军一支在国境西侧和正在进行战争的多国对峙，另一支远在国境最东侧，相隔太远。 

煎熬和焦虑让她的面颊变得消瘦，衬得那双眼睛更大了。舒里王子年纪太小，难以帮她出谋划策。起义军将王城的每一个出口都有驻军。除此之外，城门口架起了六十四门火炮，五座投石器。内城被围得水泄不通，连一只信鸽都飞不进来。 

唯一的通信方式只有地下暗河，情况紧急，特查拉只有孤注一掷，将发兵的暗码藏在奇莫由珠里，让水性最好的传信官送到西侧国境线，让戍卫部队的司令官快速赶来。 

地堡的通风口传来响动，我抽出防身的长矛握在手中，后头叮嘱特查拉。“公主，阿列克谢爵士可能赶不到了。快带王子去暗门里。” 

边缘的木条被石斧劈开，堵塞其中的碎石松动了，形成了一个巨大的口子，一个彪形大汉弯着身子钻进来。 

“报上名来！”我用矛尖对准他的胸部的皮甲先发制人。 

“贾巴里的姆巴库，女士。”他张开双手，恭敬地说“我能面见你们的公主与王储吗？” 

瓦卡比POV:

圆桌的中央吊着一口军用锅，正咕咕得冒着泡，上方蒸汽袅袅。由于行军途中不方便，常常是主食与配菜一同烹煮，不同食材的鲜香混杂在一起，偏偏能够勾起口腹之欲。 

众将士欢聚一堂，就着民众送来的食材，摆起了庆功宴，首领身旁的一个位子空着。 

“姆巴库去哪了？”艾瑞克问道，“被这些鲜肉吓跑了吗？”说完他便大笑起来，调笑这位素食主义的朋友是他永远的乐趣。 

无人应答，艾瑞克的语气冷下来。“他没有和任何人说吗？” 

将士之间的谈笑风生停止了，纷纷放下了餐具。气氛变得凝重起来。我对姆巴库的行踪也很好奇，他一直缺乏纪律性，打仗时也不积极，往往要到危急关头才能看到他的身影。 

一个小厮打扮的人及时出现，要求面见首领。艾瑞克示意他上前，只见他凑到艾瑞克身边耳语一番。

“该死。”艾瑞克面色阴沉，怒张的双目快要喷出岩浆。他抄起佩剑，朝我喊道，“跟我来，瓦卡比。” 

我们跟随着小厮的脚步，走进地下深处。那石阶的表面浮着寒意。自脚底蔓延，直冲头顶，让人怀疑工匠在筑造它们时砌入了寒冰。 

这应该是王宫的地堡，通道弯弯绕绕，错综复杂。不熟悉的人很容易迷路。带路的小厮停下了脚步，抬起手指着前方墙面上的一个窟窿。 

那是用石锤砸出的入口。 

舒里POV: 

奥克耶的警告为我们争取了一些时间。王姐将我藏进一个老旧的橱柜里，便急急赶出去帮忙。我在橱柜里发现了一件小厮的衣物，一个念头在脑海中闪过。我匆匆换上衣服，又在脸上涂抹上墙壁上的青灰，从另一条通道溜出去。 

我没有猜错，起义军的首领不会轻易违背自己的诺言。那位独自闯入想要秘密处决王室后裔的将士显然没有拿到军令。 

我带着首领和另一位将士一路上焦急得来到地堡，手心都渗出了汗水。通道尽头的风裹杂种着腥味，心头更加紧张起来。 

我穿过那个窟窿，听到了王姐急促的呼吸声。她斜靠在墙壁上，盘好的发髻散落下来，胸前的伤口流出大量的鲜血，裙摆已经被撕烂了。我紧忙赶到她身边，握住她的手。小心得抬起她的上半身，王姐的目光已经有些涣散了，她轻轻地唤着我的名字。“舒里……” 

我忍着泪水点点头，“姐姐，奥克耶呢？” 

她的目光落到我身后，我转过头去，奥克耶像是头部遭受了重击，身体没有伤口，正昏迷不醒。她的身边躺着另一个人，身材高大，体格健壮。他的腰间插着一把精致的镶金匕首，那是王姐用来防身用的。 

起义军的首领用惊奇的目光打量着我们。他身边的那位则张大了嘴巴，被眼前的景象所震惊。

“你……”我一时忘了他的名字，只能用求助的目光看着他。 

“让开。”首领一把推开我，兀自抱起王姐，他的动作轻柔，像是对待什么珍宝，起身的时候还注意笼了一下她的裙摆。 

“你要带她去哪里？！”我冲着他喊道。他没有理我，一阵风似的风风火火得走了，只留下我和另一个还清醒的人面面相觑。

姆巴库POV: 

我在刺鼻的酒精味中醒来，腹部的伤口已经包扎过了。那匕首刺的位置极精准，不像是仓皇间造就的。这一下不仅伤到了肌理，还扎穿了内脏。 

这个公主决定不是养尊处优的寻常贵族。 

我挪动了一下位置，伤口牵动的疼痛有些难以忍受。虽然自己是个粗人，却很少受伤。我摇了一把床铃，一个年轻人走了进来，他伸着懒腰，一副刚睡醒的样子。大概是哪个军医的学徒。 

年轻人解开绷带，倒了些麻药上去，又重新包扎起来。他的手法不够娴熟，绷带缠得不够紧，堆积在一起，十分怪异。 

“你师傅呢？＂我盯着他脖子上挂的军牌，是个新兵。

“都被首领叫走了。”他陷入回忆，“昨天夜里首领急吼吼得刚过来，把他们全部都叫走了。那张脸啊，冷得可怕。”他说完打了个哆嗦。 

“全部？”我重复了一遍。艾瑞克可不像是这么夸张的人。什么人值得他动这么大的阵仗？除了那个公主没有人了。“王宫里的御医都不在吗？” 

“大概吧。”年轻人打了个哈欠，“他还给你留了句话。”他压低声线模仿道。“等他醒来，让他给我个解释。” 

这个女人，有着超乎寻常的理智，漂亮的脸庞，尊贵的身份和俘获人心的手段。 

真是出师不利，我的太阳穴酸胀起来。 

奥克耶POV: 

天际的灰霾散去，现出了久违的晴空。公主的伤势不轻，搬回了原来的寝宫调养。原来的侍女再次被指派回来照顾她。小姑娘满脸喜色，端着盆水莽莽撞撞得走近房门。 

“女官大人，公主醒了吗？”她歪着头问道。 

“醒了，起义军的首领在里面。”我犹豫了片刻还是说了，“现在不是进去的好时机。” 

“哦——”她拉长腔调感叹，双目燃起了八卦的火焰。

首领三番五次得来访，每次都带来大量的滋补品，殷勤得过分。 

“瑟琳娜，来了就进来吧。”特查拉的声音传出来。小姑娘蹦蹦跳跳地进去了，我怕她冒失，也跟进去。 

艾瑞克正坐在床边的软椅上，低头专心地削水果。身旁的果盘里已经放满了各色的果肉，他拿起一根竹签，叉起一块送到特查拉嘴边。 

特查拉放下手中的书籍，无奈地咬下。皓白的牙齿在唇间一闪而过。“您太客气了。”她的手臂不能高举，以免动作剧烈妨碍伤口愈合。 

艾瑞克用那种饱含歉意的眼神看着她。“不弥补我的过失，让我日夜不得安宁。” 

舒里的过度担心已经让她疲于应对，她同样担心弟弟的安全。西侧边境线的司令官还在艰难得破除封锁，现在接受首领的示好有利于稳定局势。 

毕竟特查拉从不做多余的事，我也只能睁一只眼闭一只眼，放任她与那个人私交日密。 

瓦卡比POV: 

公主遭到刺杀的消息传遍了全城，原本对起义军感恩戴德的民众再次躁动起来。这位前任国王的后裔，在民间积累了极大的威望。 

暴君这枚眼中钉已经除去，王室现在式微，王储年幼，公主又卧榻在床。起义军单独主掌大局，不由引起人们向不好的方向猜侧。 

西侧的拥王军再次蓄力进攻，逐步向首都推进。那位阿列克谢爵士，打出了为公主讨回公道的旗号，起用新型的弩炮射击，在战象混乱时派骑兵包抄，一路冲杀，势如破竹。 

东侧对于起义军来说鞭长莫及，加上首都形势刚刚稳定，远征显然不是明智的选择。但放任这样一支军队不管显然是养虎为患。 

虽然起义军名义和实质上实力强悍，如日中天。但国内百废待兴，一旦起义军穷兵黩武，不仅有被拥王军反扑的危险，与公主联姻的邻国还极有可能称火打劫。 

为了稳定时局，艾瑞克连夜策划行军方案。公主那边也没有丢下不管，仍然坚持每天慰问。要是我对他人品足够了解，简直要怀疑他耽于美色。 

他又扯下一张作废的路线图，揉成一团扔在地上。“现在制定一切缓兵之计都来不及了”，他揉了揉眉心，“为了国家长久的未来，我们需要立宪，瓦卡比。”他笃定得说。 

舒里POV: 

我站在钟楼的顶层，踩着高脚凳透过开阔的飘窗眺望整座王都。护城河上的冰层消融，凛冽的寒冬过去了。集市的商人带来春季的新品，因为王室的免税，来往的人群争相购买。在外城的边缘，一小簇士官正在交接。

起义军以公主和王储做为筹码，与东西两侧的两支拥王军和谈，明天，起义军将正式颁布嗣位法，该法规定，国王所作的任何决定必须由同意护国公签署方能生效。 

我的年龄太小，做上国家象征的位置不能服众，因此王姐将以公主，国王长女的身份成为“副王”。而艾瑞克，会重新聚集松散的议会，以护国公的身份执掌国政。 

在颁布新的宪法之前，艾瑞克废除了暴君的所有的书面与口头决议，包括王姐与邻国的婚约。我不知道他的目的是否单纯，但是王姐确实值得拥有更好的归宿。 

一阵熟悉的香气涌到鼻间，我转过头，看见王姐的身影，她的伤势刚好，脸上还透着病容。她穿着艾瑞克送给她的灯芯绒长裙，款式很新，为了防止她受寒特意加厚过。 

她走到我身边，拿出一个振金打造的圆环，中间仅仅镶嵌着一块朴素的原石，紧急改造的尺寸符合我的头围。“你很聪明，舒里。”她的手拂过我的头顶，温柔又坚定地说道，“你会开创一个新时代的。” 

我伸出双手，接过那顶沉重的王冠。 

姆巴库POV: 

艾瑞克打开尘封许久的漆面匣子，将那柄刺伤我的匕首与那些他时刻珍藏的物品放在一起。 

“你大概已经忘了你的'黑豹女孩'了吧，护国公大人。”我交叉着双臂坐在他身边的长椅上，不无讽刺得说。这家伙自从遇见了公主殿下，整个人就跟丢了魂一样。全然不记得以前心心念念的心上人。 

艾瑞克甩着长长的发辫侧身望向我，深色的眸子里藏着揶揄“我以为你的聪明总有一天能用对地方，姆巴库。” 

他伸手把挂在脖颈上的链子拉出一截，将那枚吊在上面的指环对准点着鲸油的烛台，它的表面因为经年累月的摩擦而富有光泽。 “这不是那姑娘留给你的吗？在你快要饿死街头的时候。”我转了转眼珠，不明白他在卖什么关子。 

艾瑞克轻吁一声，又取出那柄匕首，调转方向反握着，精巧锋利的刀刃对着自己，将末端展示给我看，那里有一圈陷进去的凹槽。他将解下的圆环对准那里，完美得嵌了进去。 

我深呼吸了一下。那熟悉的图章我看过无数遍，与王宫挂毯上绘制的一模一样。 

艾瑞克洋洋得意得笑了，他的眉毛简直在跳舞。 

奥克耶POV: 

我们在栽种心形草的园圃里閒逛，没有带其他随从。四周是高大的榕树，巨大的树冠撑起屏障，隔绝了似火的骄阳。脚下的泥土异常黏湿，特查拉特意脱下了绢面的鞋子，换上皮质的长靴。 

她踩着埂上的卵石向前走着，偶尔蹲下身粗略得查看幼苗的发育情况。心思明显不在这里。 

前路逐渐消失。特查拉停下脚步，目光灼灼得看着面前的那堵墙，墙的另一面是校场，短兵交接的碰撞声清晰可闻。

西境戍卫军在王城稍作逗留，为回程之路填充补给。阿列克谢爵士在第一时间入宫觐见，以确认新王与公主的安全。 

特查拉受艾瑞克的委托隐瞒了真相，只说是起义军中出现了奸细，刺伤了她。从小看她长大的爵士咽不下这口气，以艾瑞克监管不力为由提出决斗。定下的日子便是今天。 

我无奈地开口，“如果您实在担心的话，可以去校场看看。” 

“什么？”她缓慢得回头，眨了眨眼，纤长的手指攥紧了提篓，明知故问。 

我绕到一块花田，停驻在她的面前，伸手搭上她的肩膀。“问问你的心，殿下。它现在在为谁跳动？” 

“我不确定，奥克耶。”特查拉低垂着眼咬住下唇，没有锢紧的几束发丝垂落到胸前。片刻后她又抬起头，波光涌动的眼眸里满是坚毅，仿佛下定了决心。“但我决定去看看。”

她抛却了庄重的仪态，提起裙裾向出口跑去，扬起的发丝扫过我的面颊。


	2. Chapter 2

特查拉POV: 

我穿过拥攘的人群，挤到看台上，场中的气氛已经十分热烈，西境戍卫军排成整齐的方阵，打头的旗手挥舞着旗帜，为阿列克谢爵士呐喊助威。 

艾瑞克的那一方只有寥寥几人，他舍弃了长剑，握着一把匕首。那是父王在我十岁那年赠予我的，由王城最有名的工匠铸造，从锋刃到手柄，每一寸都选用了振金，比精钢轻便，也更耐用。几位不明真相的贵族在嘲讽他的不自量力，我暗自发笑，紧崩在大脑中的那根弦稍稍松弛。 

双方都没有轻敌，年长的阿列克谢爵士经验丰富，他气息不乱，脚步沉稳，一招一式从容不迫。艾瑞克攻击的角度更刁钻，他像猫科动物一样在场中游移，出招没有规律，每一下都在找寻新的突破口。 

为了保持视线的清晰，艾瑞克将那头发辫编到了脑后，细密的汗水粘湿了他的前额，顺着脸侧滑落下来。他忽然偏过头来，目光准确得投射到我的方位。“我在为你战斗。”他用口型说道。 

我的心狂跳起来。双手撑住围栏，想要离他更近一点。

似乎是察觉到他的分心，阿列克谢爵士的动作加快了，他抬起长剑侧过身虚晃一下，向相反的方向刺去。这一招相当危险，我屏住了呼吸。 

艾瑞克及时反应过来，旋身躲闪后又迅速反击。长日当空，彼此交错的利器反射着强光，刺眼夺目。他弓起身子，步履矫健，爵士的偷袭触发了他的野性。

爵士的攻势强劲，防守也密不透风。艾瑞克避开剑锋，手臂蓄力利落地向长剑的侧面砍去。撞击的力道顺着剑尖穿至末端，直震得爵士手腕颤动。艾瑞克将匕首调转到左手，乘势追击。 

这一变化让爵士稍一停顿。一秒钟的放松给了艾瑞克可乘之机，他不带丝毫犹豫得甩出匕首，那闪着寒光的利刃裹着呼啸的气流擦过爵士的侧脸，落在地上发出一声脆响。

血珠从伤口渗出来，爵士的剑尖还停离在艾瑞克左脸三个手指的位置。 

他赢了，以半招之差。

在一瞬间的静寂之后，看台上的人们才找回了神智。雷霆一般的掌声响起来，横贯整个校场。 

艾瑞克拾起了地上的匕首，向爵士鞠了一躬。他的举止得体，没有表现出胜利者的耀武扬威。爵士回了一礼，平静得离开校场。 

我伫立在原地，看着他一步步走向场边，跳上看台。“恭喜你，大人。”我真诚得说道，努力控制着内心涨潮般奔涌的情绪。 

艾瑞克抬出手，将我垂落在胸前的发丝拨到耳后。“承认吧，特查拉。我的全部都在吸引你。”他语调激昂，挟着十足的自信。 

艾瑞克POV: 

日暮时分，校场上的人群退潮一般散去，连带着天色也暗沉下来。迟归的太阳用最后一丝余晖熔炼成画笔，将天幕涂抹成熠熠的金红色。 

特查拉安静得看着这一副壮阔的图景，弯弯的睫毛镀上了一层金光，半天没有回应，对我的话置若罔闻。 

“我给你看个东西。”我牵起她的手，细腻的掌心有一层薄汗，暴露了她的心绪不宁。她微微侧过脑袋，明亮的双眼中夹杂着疑问。用另一只手取下腰间决斗时那柄匕首，锋利的刀刃上没有沾染血迹，我小心得把护手那一端递给她。 

无边的暮色调和了利刃的寒意，特查拉抽出手，微微低下头，借由暖调的光线仔细端详。她很快察觉出了握柄末端的变化，那缺失多年的指环又回来了。 

特查拉细长的眉头紧蹙起来，消化着突如其来的信息。“它怎么会在你这里？”她停顿了一秒，自己回答了这个问题。“你就是那个小男孩。”那双幽邃的眼睛抬起来，薄暮沉沉的天际仅有的几缕光线都聚集在那里。隽永的目光落到我的身上，试图找寻过去的影子。 

“是的。”我迫不及待地承认。那粘上灰尘的陈年旧事如同河床上的泥沙，再次被翻搅上来。少时那个失去双亲的小男孩。矮小，瘦弱，食不果腹。我本以为自己迟早会饿死在哪个寂静无人的街角，成为野狗的腹中餐。 

这时候有一位眉眼精致女孩子从天而降，她穿着全黑的袍子，看不出是什么材质。头顶戴着一顶希南帽，上面绘着一只歪歪扭扭的黑豹。笔触的稚嫩让我在饿得发昏的情况下还有力气发笑。 

她听到我沙哑的笑声，忽闪着卷翘的睫毛，气鼓鼓得跺了跺脚。将一个圆环塞进我手里。然后一把将我拽起来，让我拿着它去城东的一家武器铺，并且叮嘱我不许告诉任何人我见过她。 

我的人生从那一天开始转变。 

特查拉轻轻得扯动我的衣摆，我回过神来。“您的变化可真大。”她轻快得说，目光满是狡黠的笑意。 

我抓住那只手，拉到唇边印上一个吻。她的反应很平静。我趁机将她拉得更近，整个人都陷入我的双臂间。“最初你让我产生了罪恶感，特查拉。”我缓慢得说。“我以为我移情别恋了。” 

特查拉仰起脸，那股她所独有的甘冽香气涌进我的鼻息，令人心动。她揶揄得看着我，语气中的调笑更加明显。“所以你爱上了我两次。”她终于把那个生疏的字眼换成了更亲切的“你”。 

“没错。”我机械地重复道，“我爱上了你两次。”

她叹了口气，闭上双眼，双手主动环上我的脖颈。我屏住呼吸，看着那双优美莹润的唇一点点贴上来。


	3. Chapter 3

瓦卡比POV: 

路灯初上，西境戍卫军的送别晚宴正式开始。因为人数众多，地点选在了规格最高的会客厅，细碎的夜明珠遍布高高的穹顶，墙壁上的灯架里燃烧着鲸油。整个大厅被照得恍如白天。 

下午的那场决斗是来往的人们最津津乐道的话题，立场不坚定的大臣向起义军这边投来若有似无的视线。我代替艾瑞克坐在国王的身边，替他解决来搭讪的牛鬼蛇神。巧合的是公主也不在。 

艾瑞克在第一轮祝酒后才姗姗来迟，他穿着缀有金线的黑色长袍，一只蛰伏的花豹绣在他的衣领上。长袍细密的纹理一看便是精工打造，材质和他的寻常的穿着大不相同。那刺绣的丝线在灯光下仿佛液体一般流动，呈现深浅不一的色泽。

“晚上好！瓦卡比。”他拍了拍我的肩膀，满面春风与我打招呼。随后怡然自得向国王行礼与其他大臣问安。 

我跳跃的神经快要冲出脑壳，起身给他让座，寻了个借口出去殿外的走廊透风。同样停驻在此的还有另一位优雅的女士，她在听到我的脚步声后转过头来，是公主的内廷女官。 

她身着曳地的红裙，这让她冷峭的面容柔和了许多，看起来不像平日一般刻板严肃。 

“您不需要陪在公主身边吗？”

“殿下去处理一件重要的事，要迟些时候才能来了。”她叹了口气，朝我投来暗示的一瞥。 

我挑起眉毛，和她交换了一个会心的笑容。 

舒里POV: 

绘有王室图章的桌巾铺设在大厅的长桌上，一行行描金的瓷盘上盛着来自全国各地的珍馐美食。皇室的乐队一刻不停得演奏和缓的乐章。分工明确的仆人井然有序得为每一个来宾提供周到的服务。 

我坐在单独设立的首座上，始终遵循王姐的嘱咐维持着妥帖的笑容。哪些人需要刻意讨好。哪些人需要回避一二，都一一执行。 

我虽然是名义上的国王，却没有什么决策权。那些虚伪的大臣自然不会前来奉承我。冗长又无趣的宴席进行到一半，我才看到王姐的身影。 

她身着高领的白色修身的晚礼服，收腰的设计勾画出纤细的腰身。卷曲的长发没有高高挽起，自然垂落在胸前的勾花上。这让她在端庄之余又添上了几分女性的柔美。 

她在落座之后径直向我行礼，我眼尖得注意到那竖起的领口下佩戴了一条链子，质地极为普通。 

“国王陛下，请原谅我来迟了。”我不动声色得点点头，接受这套官方的说辞。 

我端起面前的酒杯，向她祝酒。她站起身来，杯声碰撞发出叮咛的声响。我小口抿了一点，芬芳馥郁的酒液流入腹中，让我不加思考得将内心的不安和盘托出。“你会离开我吗，王姐？” 

她沉默了一会儿，语意模糊得低声说道“你长大的那天，我就该退位了。舒里。” 

姆巴库POV: 

艾瑞克在送别西境戍卫军的那一晚做了一个仓促的决定。他连夜整编了起义军的行伍，在次日凌晨跟随阿列克谢爵士去了西侧边境线。 

我与瓦卡比留守在王城，替他镇住朝中不安分的大臣。我的指责主要是守卫内城，文职工作大多交给了瓦卡比。 

西侧边境有两个国家，一个与国境接壤，因新王取消联姻而恼羞成怒。一个在振金矿脉的另一测，一直以来都对瓦坎达的土地与资源虎视眈眈。二国的探子得知拥王军与起义军两股势力难以调和，便意图合谋趁火打劫。

艾瑞克此去正是为了解决掉这个麻烦。 

战地与王城相距数千里，传递信息的速度非常慢，由于夏季高温多雨，信鸽的行程断断续续，往往到达王都时，已经是一周之后了。国内的人只知道两方势力相当，开启了长久的拉锯战。 

又一年的冬季来临，西侧边境线传来捷报。 

艾瑞克在归途中亲手给国王写了一封信，派骑兵快马加鞭，先行送到王城。信的前半段交代了大致的战果，我方死伤情况和敌军的俘虏。展开后半段时国王的眉头从舒展过度到轻皱，最后定格为紧锁。 

凭我对艾瑞克的了解，自然知晓国王陛下遇上了什么难题。 

奥克耶POV: 

我陪伴特查拉站在王城的外墙上，凛冽的寒风鼓动着旗帜，使之烈烈作响。护国公的归国在城里激起了风暴。通向王城的主干道人山人海，卫兵不得不竖起围栏，以阻挡更多的人流。 

迎接的队伍也声势浩大。长长的乐队在城门两侧排开，敲奏着凯旋之歌。姆巴库与瓦卡比分别站在两侧队伍的前端，静静等待。 

特查拉远远得看见了艾瑞克的身影，她抬起手发出了一个信号，瓦卡比吹响了犀角，嘹亮的号声穿透耳膜，盖过了乐队的铜锣鼓号。 

艾瑞克骑着高头大马，他没有穿振金的护甲，只身着简便的骑装。左手拉着缰绳，提着马鞭的右手仿佛失力般垂落在身侧。他面带笑容，脸颊却较从前瘦削了许多。 为了掩盖这一点，他特意带着遮住半张脸的帽子，王室的图章印刻在宽大的帽檐上。跟随其后的骑兵则穿着全套的甲胄，手持长剑与盾牌。 

沿途的民众高声呐喊着。一年前的冬天他曾以占领者的身份闯入，一年后却是以守护者的身份归来。 

特查拉探出上身，伸长的颈侧弧度神似一只天鹅，“艾瑞克受伤了，他来信的时候隐瞒了这一点。”她的声音异常激动，夹杂着浓浓的担忧。紧攥着链子的双手颤抖起来。 

“您可以稍后去探望护国公大人。” 我犹豫了片刻，忍不住提醒她“现在还不是时候。” 

艾瑞克和公主的恋情早已是王城里公开的秘密。但是正式订婚之前，还是不宜在公共场合表现得太过亲密。 

“我等不了。”特查拉一边回答，一边提起裙摆，向城楼下跑去。


	4. Chapter 4

特查拉POV: 

我与艾瑞克的婚礼定在次年春天，忍冬花新一轮花期来临的时候。老派贵族纷纷不赞成，认为时间太过吃紧。在他们的观念里，王室婚礼的操办最少也要耗时半年。 

但是艾瑞克等不及了，他坚持要突破传统的藩篱，甚至动用了自己的权威，逼迫议会通过了这项决议。 

原本拟定的宾客名单大幅缩减，最后堪堪留下了一张羊皮纸。既没有邀请他国使臣，也没有邀请富商权贵，只有亲人与朋友。仪式也一切从简，取消了花车与游行，也没有安排铺张浪费的流水宴。毕竟我们属于彼此的时间太少。 

奥克耶为我打理着层层叠叠的纱裙，最后一次检查我的装束，确认无误后，为我罩上了面纱。瑟琳娜向我手中塞了一束捧花，然后提起我的裙摆。 

“可以了，公主。”她活力十足得说。 

我少有得感觉到紧张，面纱下的脸已经热得发烫。奥克耶看出了我的忐忑不安，她捏了捏我的手指，为我打气。我迈着缓慢的步伐来到门厅里。沸腾般的掌声，热烈的欢呼，暖融融的烛光，食物与美酒的香气一齐涌来。 

舒里代替父亲站在这扇门的起点，他鼓励的目光伴随着我的脚步。一年过去，他的个头已经窜得比我高了，我挽起他的手臂，踩着柔软的地毯继续行进，一直走到艾瑞克面前。他接过我的手，英俊的面庞上满是藏不住的笑意。

大主教祖厉用高亢的语调宣布：“我命令你们在上帝的面前，坦白任何阻碍你们结合的理由；要记住任何人的结合如果不符合神的意愿和话语，他们的婚姻将是无效的。 ”

艾瑞克醇厚的嗓音念起圣经中的雅歌，“你的两腮因发辫而秀美，你的颈项因珠串而华丽。”他的视线对准了我藏在面纱下的双眼。“我的佳偶在女子中，好像百合花在荆棘内。”

“我的良人在男子中，如同苹果树在树林中。”我随之念道。 

我们在主教的赐福声中交换了戒指，两个款式相同的圆环在彼此交错的双手间熠熠生辉。 

“愿主耶稣，我们的神和救世主，永远处在你们所开始孕育的新生命的中心，你们会懂得何为真爱和仁慈，愿主在生命中的每一天都抱有你们，将他的喜悦施加于你们，阿门！我宣布你们为神所配合的夫妇，任何人不可把你们分开！” 

艾瑞克心不在焉得听着主教念完长长的祝祷，在此期间他炙热的目光直直得穿过我的外衣，快要将我的皮肤融化。

四周的宾客不断喊着反语“苦啊！”，祝愿新人婚后生活甜蜜、幸福。 

艾瑞克俯下身来，隔着面纱温柔得贴上我的双唇，给了我一个蜻蜓点水的吻。紧接着他将我一把横抱起来，丢下一句“抱歉了，诸位。我有急事需要先行离开，不能与你们推杯换盏了。”随后便健步如飞得向门厅的出口走去。 

举座哗然。 

我的心头泛起蜜意，不再拘谨得紧紧攀着他的肩膀，那美好的雅歌完美得印证在我的身上。 

“良人属我，我也属他。”

艾瑞克POV: 

婚礼结束后，我们便马不停蹄得离开王城，去度为时三个月的蜜月。我在前方西境参战的时候，无意间得知了一个海外仙境。 

那是一个独立的岛屿，岛民自制，靠售卖海盐与渔猎为生。 

一位不知名的商旅在海边建了一幢度假别墅。豪华与舒适度比起王宫来也毫不逊色。顶层修建了巨大的观景台，能够欣赏到日落时海天相接的美景。斜阳透过整面玻璃照射进来在壁画油彩浓重的部位，留下大片光斑。 

艾瑞克挑起幔帐走下床，踩着猫步悄无声息得来到特查拉的身边。她披着罩衫坐在雕花木椅上阅读一封远隔重洋的书信。 

“舒里在催促我们回去，”她没有抬头，左手轻柔地抚摸着小腹，“我们要直接告诉他吗？'我的好弟弟，有一个好消息和一个坏消息。你想先听哪个？'”她拿捏着腔调说完，便哧哧得笑出来。

“他的头脑不是一般的聪明，这么紧急得催促我们回去，又不说明原因。不会是有人刁难他，”我拿起缀着流苏的织毯披在特查拉的肩上，蹲下身，把下巴搁在她的膝盖上。“他一定是怕我将你拐跑了。”

特查拉不置可否得沉默了，过了一会儿，她才开口。语调有些伤感地说。“我早就告诉过他，我总有一天会离开的。” 

我的权柄已经逐渐过度给了瓦卡比。与此同时，为了避免旧王族和新议会发生权力上的冲突和一家独大局面的产生，特查拉决定提前退位交权。

至于起义军如何分配，就用不着我操心了，还有姆巴库在呢。国王已经赐予了他皇家骑士团团长的头衔。这足够他那远在贾巴里的父亲四处夸耀好一阵子了。 

新型国家机器的机能逐步完善，加速运转起来，让我们得以抽身，更加自由得点燃私心的火焰。

特查拉一下一下地梳理我散落的头发，她做这个动作时总是有意刮过我的耳垂。我侧过脸来，耳廓贴近她的小腹，感受那里富有节奏的另一个心跳。 

特查拉的手滑到我的背部，隔着衣物抚摸那些早已愈合却依旧狰狞的伤疤。“它们总在提醒我，我们的幸福有多么来之不易。” 

“往好处想想，特查拉。”我抬起头，握住她的双手，“这是个证明，我爱你的证明。” 

“我得说，你的情话真是太老套了。”特查拉的眸子眯起来，不是很认真得取笑我。紧接着她又捧起我的脸，饱含歉意地俯下身亲吻我的额头，触感绵软细腻。 

“艾瑞克，我是不是还没说过……”她深情款款地说道，像是在宣布什么重要事实。

“我也爱你。” 

时间的滚轮不会在任意一秒停留，我们能做的，只有让未来的每一天都更加幸福美满。 

End.


End file.
